New Girl
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: May learns that Drew is seeing a new girl. When she decides to find out who it is, she receives an unexpected surprise. Romanticshipping one-shot


**New Girl**

It was a lovely starry night in Hearthome City and all around, the lights of the buildings could be seen illuminating the city, causing it to appear full of life and activity. And nowhere was this more apparent than down at the Pokemon Centre; in the room that she and her travelling partners were sharing, May was in the bathroom. She had her bright orange pyjamas on and she was gently brushing her hair with a hairbrush while happily humming to herself. After a few moments, she placed the hairbrush down on the sink and had a look at her reflection, running her fingers through her lovely dark brown hair that hung down in two pigtail-like sections, feeling just how soft it felt in her fingers. After a few seconds, she let out a content sigh. "Ah… there's nothing like getting ready to relax in your room with nothing but great travelling partners, a comfortable bunk bed and a few great movies to watch." May happily commented to herself. Just then, she heard a knock on the bathroom door and turned around in surprise. "Yes?" she asked.

At the sound of her voice, the bathroom door opened to reveal Soledad as she stepped inside. "May, are you nearly ready? We're just about to start our first movie." Soledad explained. The room they were staying in happened to have its own TV and DVD player, so the group of four consisting of May, Drew, Harley and Solidad were planning to watch a few movies. May showed a smile of excitement before she nodded in agreement.

"Yep! I'm on my way!" May cheerfully replied. Without a moment to spare, she rushed out of the bathroom with Soledad following not too far behind her. The two girls soon arrived at the door they were staying in and May opened it to allow them to step inside, where they were met with Harley lying on the floor in his Cacturne pyjamas, and he quickly spun to see the two before jumping up on his feet.

"Ah, there you are, you two! I was starting to wonder if I was going to have to watch this movie marathon by myself. Where were you?" Harley asked. May stared at the purple-haired Coordinator in surprise while Soledad simply shook her head with a smile of amusement before she gave her reply.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, Harley. I had to go find May and tell her that we were about to get started." Soledad explained, turning her head to May while the latter showed a smile of excitement and nodded in agreement, as she was looking forward to this movie marathon as much as the others were. Soledad then turned her glance back to Harley as she seemed to remember that there was someone missing. "Drew isn't back yet, is he?" she asked.

There was silence from Harley for a few moments before he shook his head in response. "Nope; haven't heard a word from him since I called him last. I have no idea of where he could be either." Harley replied, before crossing his arms as he was wondering where Drew could have gone off to. It seemed that he wasn't the only one, as May turned her glance down to think about it as well, but their thoughts were quickly interrupted as Soledad spoke up.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Wherever Drew went, I'm sure he'll be back in time to enjoy movie night with us." Soledad said. May simply nodded in agreement with this, but then she showed an expression of puzzlement while she looked down to think, as she was starting to wonder what Drew could be doing.

Meanwhile, out in the city, the green-haired Coordinator in question was slowly walking down the street and looking around at the lit up city surrounding him. As he simply showed a bright smile, he then turned his glance to the person walking alongside him holding his hand; it was a lovely girl at his age with cream coloured hair and she was wearing a dark pink cap with a black bow around it, a sleeveless black t-shirt with a white collar, a short scarlet red skirt and black leggings with matching black shoes. "Wow… Hearthome City looks so amazing at night. I'm surprised you don't come out very often." she commented, looking around at the city with a smile of awe before turning her head to him. Drew watched her in surprise for a few moments before showing a smile in response.

"Yeah, I usually don't think about doing that. But that is true; it always feels great to come out at night, especially when the city is let up like this." Drew replied. The girl standing beside him showed a bright smile and nodded in agreement, as she was thrilled to see that Drew thought the same thing as her. As Drew showed a big smile in her direction, he then showed an expression of concern as there was something he couldn't help but feel like he had forgotten about. _'I wonder what May, Harley and Soledad are doing; I know there's something we were supposed to do tonight, but I can't put my finger on what it was…'_ As he looked down to think about it for a few moments, there was silence before he let out a gasp of shock as he suddenly remembered what it was. _'Of course! We were supposed to have movie night tonight!'_ While Drew stared in shock upon the realization that he had completely forgotten about that, the girl showed an expression of concern upon seeing his shock.

"Drew? What's wrong?" she asked. Drew turned his glance to her upon seeing the expression of concern she was showing him, and then he showed a nervous smile before he simply shook his head in response. "Uh… i-it's nothing. I'm okay. I… just remembered that there was something I was supposed to do with my friends tonight." he nervously replied. The girl showed an expression of surprise at this answer before she nodded in understanding.

"Well, we wouldn't want to keep them waiting now, would be?" she asked in response, showing a cheeky smile. Drew showed an expression of surprise at this, as he was starting to wonder if it was okay for them to close off their night together this early. Luckily, it seemed that the girl wasn't too fazed by this, as she simply showed a smile of understanding upon seeing his worry over this. "It's alright; I really had a great night with you, Drew. But it doesn't seem fair for you to miss out on doing something with your friends. After all, we do have our visit to the shopping district tomorrow, don't we?" she asked. Drew was silent for a few moments to think it over, before he showed a bright smile and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's true. I guess that means we'd better get moving, then. I wouldn't want to keep the others waiting for me." Drew commented. The girl nodded in agreement, so with this, the two started to make their way back to the Pokemon Centre. Fortunately, the two didn't take very long to arrive at their destination as they soon came to the front door of the Pokemon Centre before turning around to face each other. "Ah, here we are. Sorry I had to cut off our date night early tonight." Drew said, showing an expression of concern over this whole thing. Luckily, that didn't seem to be an issue with his partner as she simply shook her head with a smile of understanding.

"No, it's okay. I still had a great time with you, and I'm looking forward to our shopping day tomorrow! Meet up with you there like usual?" The girl suggested. Drew nodded in agreement with this plan; he was looking forward to when tomorrow came. With this, the two shared a kiss before the girl turned and started to head off back to the place she was staying at. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she called, waving to Drew while he waved back with a bright smile.

"You got it! See you!" Drew replied. As he watched her leave, he let out a content sigh as he couldn't wait for their visit to the shopping district. He then turned around to face the Pokemon Centre before walking over to step inside, as he knew that there was something he still had to do, and he didn't want to keep the others waiting.

Back up in their room, May was showing a big smile as the first movie they had been watching was just ending; she, Harley and Soledad were sitting in their bunk beds and looking up at their TV screens from where they were. With arrangements, May and Drew were sharing one bunk bed while Harley and Soledad shared the other. "Wow… I would say that this is probably my favourite movie so far…" she happily stated. Soledad turned her head down to May with a bright smile, seeing just how much she loved the movie.

"I know that's a good start, considering that was only the first one. I have a feeling you'll love the other two we still have to watch." Soledad commented. May immediately showed a smile of delight upon hearing that they still had two more to go. "All right!" May cheered, nearly jumping out of her bunk bed from excitement. Just then, the three were met with a surprise as they heard a knock on their room door.

"Who could that be?" Harley asked, as he and the others turned to the door with matching expressions of surprise. Figuring it would be best to find out, May jumped out of her bunk bed and made her way over to the door before opening it to see Drew standing there.

"Drew! You made it!" May happily stated, showing a smile of excitement that Drew was finally here. "Yeah; sorry I kept you all waiting for me." Drew replied, showing a smile in response to May's delight to see him. Harley and Soledad turned their heads to notice that Drew was here, and the two couldn't help themselves smiling as he stepped inside while May closed the door.

"There you are, Drew. We were starting to wonder whether or not you'd make it tonight." Soledad commented. Harley then showed an expression of annoyance and climbed out of the top bunk he was in while Soledad watched him in surprise before walking over to Drew. "Talk about being late! We just finished off our first movie without you. Where were you this whole time?" Harley asked, crossing his arms in annoyance at Drew while he and May stared at him in surprise.

Drew then showed a nervous smile in response. "S-sorry about that. I must have lost track of time while I was out tonight. Should we get started on the next movie rather than worry about where I've been?" Drew asked in response. It didn't take long for the others to agree with him on that as they all nodded, so with this, Soledad grabbed out the next movie from its DVD case and placed it into the DVD player to get it started after removing the first one. However, as the movie night continued, it seemed that Harley wasn't the only one wondering about what Drew was doing, as May didn't seem to be paying much attention to the movie they were watching; instead, she had her glance down as she was busy thinking over something.

The next morning, May, Harley and Soledad were down at the front lobby of the Pokemon Centre as they were waiting for Drew to meet up with them there. However, it seemed that something was up, as May was pacing back and forth with her hands placed on her hips while Harley and Soledad watched her in silence. "I don't get it. This is the third night this week that Drew's been out!" May stated, showing an expression of annoyance as she was pacing.

Harley seemed to agree her on that sentiment, as he crossed his arms and nodded in agreement while Soledad turned her glance to him. "I know! It makes no sense. Just what could he be doing that's so important that he has to end up forgetting about our plans?" Harley asked. Soledad watched the two in surprise before she showed a smile of amusement, seeing just how much May and Harley were getting worked up over this situation. Just then, the group could hear the footsteps of someone coming their way and they turned their heads to see Drew walking over to them.

"Morning, everyone." Drew said. Soledad showed a bright smile while May stood up from her seat. "Oh, good morning, Drew! Wasn't movie night last night fun?" Soledad asked. Drew nodded in agreement, but then he noticed that May was walking over to him with Harley following not far behind her.

"Drew? Harley and I have been wondering about something that we wanted to ask you about. It has to do with you being out so often recently." May explained. Drew could only stare in surprise as he was starting to wonder what May was talking about, but seeing that both she and Harley were planning to question him about it was starting to make him feel a little uneasy about this. And it especially didn't help matters much since Harley was now standing beside May and he has his arms crossed, with May turning her glance to spot him.

"Is there something you haven't been telling us about?" Harley asked. May simply nodded in agreement with Harley, placing her hands on her hips as she wanted to know about this as well. Drew could only stare in stunned silence seeing how serious the two were about wanting to know about his whereabouts as of late and, apparently coming to the realisation that they wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't answer them, he simply showed a confident smile.

"Well, if you two must know, I'll tell you." Drew replied. May and Harley quickly showed matching expressions of surprise at how quickly Drew seemed to accept telling them about what he was doing, and it was only increased when they heard what he had to say next. "…I've been seeing someone."

There seemed to be nothing but dead silence as the group were trying to let what Drew had just said sink in: Soledad was simply watching everything on in surprise, Harley was staring in shock and May was much the same before a smile of excitement slowly started to cross her face. "Seeing someone? You mean… as in… a new girl?" Harley was only able to ask. Drew nodded once in confirmation, to which May let out a gasp of joy and clasped her hands together.

"Wow! That's great!" May cheered, while Harley turned his head to her in surprise. Drew stared at her in silence seeing her excited outburst before he showed a bright smile; he had a feeling that she would be thrilled about something like this.

While Harley could only stare in stunned silence, Soledad walked over to the group having gotten up from her seat. "That's wonderful, Drew. How long have you been with her?" Soledad asked, showing a bright smile while May and Harley turned their glances to see her.

"Quite a while, actually." Drew replied. May's smile of excitement didn't seem to fade as she was the first one to speak up. "So who is the new girl you've been seeing, anyway?" she asked, evidently eagerly wanting to know who this girl was that stole Drew's heart. Drew turned to May noticing her smile of excitement as she was waiting to hear who it was, before he showed a smile of amusement.

"Well… that's going to be a bit of a surprise. I don't plan on giving that away until I get a chance for you all to meet her." Drew replied. May's big smile was immediately replaced with an expression of surprise at this statement as she was starting to wonder why that was the case. It seemed that Drew happened to take notice of this, as he turned his glance to the side while the others watched him. "I need to go get ready for head out to the shopping district. Hopefully I'll get a chance to introduce her to you all when I get back." Drew explained. With this, he turned and started to make his way back to the room he and the others were staying in while the other three stared in surprise. After a few moments passed, May showed an expression of puzzlement as she crossed her arms.

"He can't be serious, can he? Why would he tell us about what he's doing and not tell us who he's seeing?" May asked. As she turned her glance down to think about it, Harley and Soledad walked over to her with Harley nodding in agreement.

"I know what you mean. I mean, just who could this girl be that Drew's hiding from us?" Harley added. Soledad turned her glance to the two seeing their curiosity and she simply showed a smile in response.

"It's alright, you two. I'm sure Drew's just waiting for the right time for him to introduce her to us. And when we meet her, we'll all be here to support him, right?" Soledad explained. May and Harley both turned their heads to her and nodded in agreement.

"Of course!" May cheerfully agreed with a big smile showing on her face. "Why wouldn't we?" Harley added, evidently agreeing with May. But as May turned her glance back towards the direction Drew had walked off in, she was coming to the realisation that his answer wasn't enough to crave her curiosity; she had to find out who this mystery girl was for herself, and she knew just the way to do that.

A little later on in the morning, Drew had stepped out of the room that he and the others were staying in and was making his way over to the front entrance. As he was walking, May slowly poked her head out from her hiding spot behind one of the comfortable seats. _'Now's my chance; while Drew is busy spending time at the shopping district with this girl, I'll follow them around and find out just who she could be.'_ With her plan set in her head, May nodded in confirmation with a determined smile and once she was certain that Drew was now outside, she stood up from her hiding place and made her way over to the door so she could catch up to where he was heading.

It didn't take long for May to arrive near the shopping district, as she had been slowly following Drew while making sure that she didn't get spotted. As she made her way over to where he was heading, she poked her head out from behind a pole light to notice him walking over to a girl that was standing nearby waiting for him. While she couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, she could see the girl's smile of excitement that Drew had made it, along with him offering her his hand to her to take, with her happily accepting before the two continued walking to step inside. As May watched all of this on, she showed a smile of excitement before holding her hands up in front of her and making a rectangle shape with her fingers.

"Welcome, all you viewers out there, to May's Expeditions! Today, I have a special episode for all of you that I call 'Drew's Mystery Date'! I'll be keeping a close account of Drew's whereabouts in this busy shopping district and uncovering the mystery of the girl's identity that he's been meeting with in recent days. Truly, this will be something exciting!" May stated. As she lowered her hands, she then looked around to find that there were a few people staring at her in confusion, wondering what she was talking about. Once she noticed this, May nearly jumped in shock before she showed a nervous smile and let out a nervous giggle in response. "Don't mind me! I'm just… talking to myself…" Realising that she was making a fool out of herself, May quickly started to rush off towards the shopping district to begin her investigation.

As May arrived inside the shopping district, with her opening the door to allow her to step inside, she could see that just up ahead were Drew and the mystery girl he was with. "There they are!" Noticing that she had found them, she quickly took cover behind one of the support beams and poked her head out to see what was happening; the two were taking in their surroundings.

"Wow… look at how big this place is… It's amazing!" The girl exclaimed, showing a big smile of awe while Drew watched her upon seeing just how excited she was to arrive at this destination. After a few moments passed, Drew turned his glance to her. "Yeah, it sure is. And if this place is this big, then that means there'll probably be a lot of shops for us to visit." Drew commented. This comment seemed to delight the girl, as she immediately showed a smile of excitement.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's get going!" she cheered. Without a moment to spare, she grabbed Drew by the hand and started to run to start looking at the shops, dragging Drew behind her while he was struggling to keep up. Once the two had gone off ahead, May poked her head out to see that they were gone and she slowly stepped out from behind the support beam.

"It looks like they're getting ready to start their tour, and now's my chance to begin my investigation!" May stated. Showing a confident smile that she would be able to pull this off, May set off to catch up with the pair. It didn't take very long for her to arrive at a shop that looked like it was selling different kinds of skirts and dresses. As she got close to where the shop was located, she could have a close look at the girl's appearance, and she grabbed out a notepad and pencil that she had remembered to pack in her bag. "Let's see…" May slowly leaned forward to have a closer look, while Drew and the girl turned their glances to each other.

"There are so many things to choose from here, I don't know where to start!" The girl exclaimed, an obvious smile of excitement on her face as she was looking at the shop they were visiting. Drew simply showed a bright smile seeing her excitement. "Well then, why don't we see if there's something you like?" Drew suggested. The girl happily nodded in agreement with this idea, so the two made their way to step inside the shop. Once they were inside, May walked over to the shop window and had a look inside to notice the girl.

"All right, let's see. This girl has cream coloured hair, and she can often be seen wearing a black t-shirt, a red skirt, black leggings with matching shoes and a dark pink hat with a black bow around it…" May commented to herself, writing down a few dot points on her notepad with each note. As she turned her glance back up to see if she could spot any other noticeable features of this girl, she could see that the girl had turned around to show Drew a skirt she had spotted, and May could see that she had lovely sapphire blue eyes much like her own, which she was quick to make a note of. Once that was done, May had a look down at her notepad to look over the notes she had taken down, and she showed an expression of puzzlement.

"Hmmm… something sounds familiar about this girl. But just what could it be…?" May wondered to herself. Before she could have any more of a chance to think it over, she could see Drew and the girl were on their way out of the shop, so she immediately rushed over to take cover behind the wall she was standing beside. After a few moments, she slowly had a look out to see the two walking away and she continued to stare in puzzlement as she was trying to figure it out. "I know I've heard about her before, but just where have I…?" Figuring that she needed a few more clues in order to put this puzzle together, May stepped out from her hiding place to follow the two.

A little later, May found herself hiding behind a potted plant and she slowly poked her head out to see the two nearby, as she was watching them sitting on a bench as the girl was looking through the shopping bag she was using to carry the items she had bought and she was showing them to Drew. After a few moments passed, she placed the last item back in the bag before turning her head to him. "Thanks so much for coming out here with me, Drew. I know we probably still have a lot to do here, but I'm so glad you agreed to come here with me." The girl explained, showing a big smile. Drew simply showed a smile in return before placing an arm around her.

"It's not a problem at all. I just enjoy spending time with you no matter where we go, because I know it's what you love the most, Serena." Drew replied. As the girl felt her smile grow hearing that, May could only let out a silent gasp of shock upon hearing her name.

"Serena?" she asked. It didn't take her long to realise that she was being too loud for her own good, so she immediately covered her mouth and turned her glance out to the two, hoping they didn't hear her. _'Of course; how could I have not recognised her? She travelled with Ash in Kalos! But… how did she meet Drew?'_ As she was trying to figure out what was going on, she then heard Serena speak up.

"Drew, did you hear that? I think there's someone here." Serena commented. Drew showed an expression of puzzlement as he started to wonder what she was talking about, but he figured that maybe it would be best to make sure. Upon seeing that they were starting to look around wondering if there was anyone watching them, May could only stare in shock.

' _Uh oh… I'll be in big trouble if they find me! I better get out of here.'_ Without a moment to spare, May slowly stood up from behind her hiding place and started to slowly sneak away, trying her best to avoid getting spotted. However, she didn't get very far before she suddenly heard Drew's voice from behind her.

"May?" May nearly flinched upon hearing her name being called, and she slowly turned her head to see Drew and Serena walking over to her, with Drew showing an expression of puzzlement to seeing her here. "What are you doing here?" Drew asked, crossing his arms as he wanted to know what May was up to. May simply remained silent for a few moments before she quickly spun around to face the two, making sure to hide her notepad behind her back.

"Oh! Uh… hi there, Drew! I… didn't expect to run into you here." May nervously replied. Drew didn't seem to be all convinced, unfortunately, if the firm expression on his face was much to go by, while Serena could only stare in surprise and wonder just what was going on.

"Really now? Then why do you look like you're hiding something behind your back?" Drew asked. May nearly jumped in alarm at this question and she immediately showed a nervous smile along with a small giggle while Drew could only watch her suspiciously. After a few moments passed, Drew started to walk over to her while May simply stood there, feeling her uneasiness building by the minute. "W-what's up, Drew? There… there's nothing you need to find out about!" May blurted. Unfortunately for her, it seemed that Drew didn't plan on stopping until he found out what she was up to, if the fact that he had spotted the notepad she was holding behind her back was much to go by, and he immediately grabbed it from May's grasp, much to her shock. "Hey! Give that back to me!" May snapped, immediately showing an expression of irritation that Drew was about to find the notes she had taken.

Unluckily for her, that was exactly what was happening, as Drew had flipped through the pages of the notepad before finding the notes May had taken. "What the…?" Drew could only stare at the notes in confusion, while May watched in increasing worry, before he turned his glance back up to her. "May? Have you been spying on us?"

"Uh… well… you see…" May nervously stumbled over her words, but judging from the expression Drew was giving her, it didn't take long for her to realise that she had been caught out. After a few moments, May let out a defeated sigh, knowing that she had to explain herself. "Yes! I admit it! After what you told me and the others about you seeing someone, I just had to find out who it was for myself. So I thought that the only way to do that was to follow you while you two were out shopping here and…" Before May could explain any further, Drew placed a hand over her mouth to get her to stop, just so he could keep up with what she was trying to say.

"Wait a second. That's what this was all about? You wanted to know who it was I've been seeing?" Drew asked. After a few moments passed, May slowly nodded in confirmation, to which Drew showed an expression of bewilderment before removing his hand from her mouth. "So then why didn't you say so in the first place?" he asked.

May showed an expression of dismay before she started to rub her arm. "Well… you were saying how you wanted to leave that as a surprise until you felt the time was right. But I just couldn't help myself; I felt like I had to find out right away. But I guess I was going about it the wrong way. I'm sorry I ruined your day out for the two of you." May quietly explained. While Drew could only stare in surprise, realising just how much May wanted to know about all of this, Serena slowly walked over to the two before showing a bright smile, having recognised the brunette.

"You're May?" Serena asked. May turned around in surprise to see Serena walking over to her, before nodding in confirmation. Once she realised that she was seeing the right person standing in front of her, Serena immediately felt her smile grow from excitement. "It's great to finally meet you! Ash told me a lot about you from when he travelled with you; he always talked about what an amazing girl you were from the time he spent with you. And now seeing you, I can tell he wasn't lying about any of it!" Serena happily explained. May could only stare in surprise before she felt a bright smile cross her face.

"Yep, that's right! I knew I'd recognise you, Serena. Ash told me about you while you were travelling through Kalos, and how the two of you met at Summer Camp when you were little." May replied. She then showed an expression of puzzlement as there was something that she was wondering about. "But… how did you meet Drew? And what happened to your crush on Ash?" she then asked.

"Well… that's a bit of a long story. I could tell you all about it when we get outside. Would you like to join us?" Serena suggested. May cheerfully nodded in agreement with this suggestion, while Drew simply showed a smile of amusement as he watched the two.

"While you two are busy, how about we get going?" Drew asked. May and Serena both turned their heads to him and nodded in agreement, so with this, the three started to continue their way through the shopping district. As the three were walking, May watched Drew and Serena with a bright smile, as she could only think about who this new face was in Drew's life, and it was someone she had actually known about for a while. Now that she knew for herself, she couldn't wait to tell Harley and Soledad when she got back.


End file.
